


Now Presenting the Fangreaders Awards 2012

by AlphaEN, Fairyblood, FanOTheFang, TheFangreaders, vic_vega66 (orphan_account)



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Awards Presentation, Fanfiction, Fangreaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaEN/pseuds/AlphaEN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyblood/pseuds/Fairyblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOTheFang/pseuds/FanOTheFang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangreaders/pseuds/TheFangreaders, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vic_vega66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fangreaders Awards Presentation Ceremony:First announced on February 25th 2012,the Fangreaders Group asked some of the SVM and TB characters to present the awards for excellence in writing to the fabulous writers in our fandoms. Find out who wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Presenting the Fangreaders Awards 2012

Now Presenting the Fangreaders Awards

The Authors of the Ceremony: AlphaEN , Fairyblood, FanOtheFang, LoveHurtsSoBad, PoeticJacqueline, VicVega66, Vilannh

"…and look who's arriving at the red carpet! It's the all-time favorite sweethearts – Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse! She's wearing a gorgeous Valentino showing off that amazing figure of hers, and Sheriff of Area Five is dressed in… Zegna, yes, Zegna! Class and elegance! What a beautiful couple! They are posing for some photos now… And here they are, walking into the Theatre accompanied by a thunder of ovations and greetings from the fans…"  
The theatre the Fangie awards were being hosted in was buzzing with excitement, there were stage-hands, theatre managers and set dressers everywhere. In the middle of all this stood Pam, she was immaculately dressed in a pink Chanel suit and matching heels, her hair had been stylishly strangled into a chignon and a pair of diamond studs twinkled in her ears, for all her outward calm she was in fact very annoyed. She had spent months organising this awards ceremony and at the last minute it was all descending into chaos filled anarchy.  
She tapped her brand new heels impatiently on the floor of the stage, whilst her newly manicured nails drummed an on her clipboard.  
She should have known this was going to happen of course, Mr Sheen's Agent, a sweaty nervous man, had agreed on the spot to his client hosting the ceremony, it really should have tipped her off to the chaos he would cause.  
Charlie Sheen had been flown in by private jet three nights ago and had been put up at the Shreveport Hilton at vast expense.  
Upon his arrival he had got steaming drunk in the hotel bar, retired to his suite with twenty three new friends and during the party that followed had thrown the 56 inch plasma television out of the window.  
The management had not been happy and it had taken a lot of diplomacy and a lot of cash to sort it out.  
Mr Sheen had been very apologetic, he'd been watching a documentary on the Discovery Channel about eagles and wanted to know if the tv could fly as well as they could. He had also run up a staggeringly huge bar bill and on the second night had flooded the hotel Jacuzzi.  
He had arrived a few hours ago and was currently in his dressing room entertaining several ladies of the night very, very noisily.  
Pam sighed heavily, Eric had been no help at all, his tux was still languishing at the dry cleaners and the man himself was in Bon Temp trying to sweet talk the telepath into bed.  
Bill had wanted to host the ceremony if Eric didn't show, Pam had refused point blank. He was sulking in the green room, sipping on a bottle of TrueBlood.  
Jessica was plugged into her Blackberry messaging both her current and previous boyfriends. Pam decided that teenagers, living or dead were incredibly irritating.  
Lafayette was talking to dead people in the rest room.  
Russell was in the rafters of the old theatre somewhere, cackling madly and talking to that wretched jar he carried everywhere. It had taken some serious self restraint on her part not to kick him out completely.  
The Ancient Pythoness had cast a spell over the theatre resurrecting those that were finally dead just for one night here in the Sophie Anne Theatre. Was everyone out to ruin her well organised plans?

Introductory Scene written by VicVega66  
Eric and Sookie's entrance written by AlphaEN

~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~

The Baby Jessica Award

Bill was backstage at the Fangreaders Awards thinking this was more of a disaster than his Pre-show party. At least Sookie and I wouldn't really kill each other and most of the time our bickering borders on playful exes. However I can't promise the AVL or the Authority that I won't kill the mental teenager. Let's hope I make it to my important business still existing. He wasn't a fan of the Pelts, and he usually tried to give everyone a chance. Typically polite to most unless it involved some King like duty and Pam. Tonight however, a human teenager was pushing his last nerve. This would have been better to present with Sookie or even Jessica who is a baby vampire. Instead Pam thought it'd be funny to put me with crazy over here. Who keeps muttering about killing and revenge. I wouldn't be nearly as concerned if she were a vampire, but she must be the creepiest human I've ever met. On the other hand, Sandra wasn't impatient for this event at all. Her feet were shaking and her heart was beating fast. She wanted revenge. How did I end up presenting an award with Bill Compton? They were both in a hallway, waiting for the signal so they could go out on the stage. Sandra wondered if Sookie would be there. I will find something to do with her. Even if she wins an award I will probably end up going up on the stage and telling her that she didn't deserve it. I will do what Kanye West did.  
"And now we are honored to welcome His Majesty the King of Louisiana William Compton and Miss Sandra Pelt," Charlie Sheen's voice echoed from the speakers. Sandra could easily walk in these heels and that small dress that she was in. She was a teenager and she didn't mind showing her feminine side. Bill heard Charlie Sheen announce their names. He wondered how the pairing of presenters and the host was chosen. Eric must be a fan of Charlie's.  
Sandra wrapped her arm around Bill's and tried to pull a more pleasant face but she failed. She wouldn't pretend. She would just give the god damn award and then she would leave. "I'm doing this for my sister," she pointed out to Bill but she didn't mean the awards. She meant her revenge. Bill looked over at Sandra as she was saying she was doing this for her sister. For Debbie? She's presenting an award because of Debbie. Or is she going to pull out a gun and start shooting up the place. Maybe she could be Charlie's date to the after party. "What are you looking at? Would you like to taste my fist?" She said turning her hands into fists.  
I would love to punch a vampire in the face! He was one of Sookie's lovers or whatever –not that I care- but he has to pay for what Sookie did to my sister. I bet, even if he knew, he wouldn't even care. Fuckin' Vampires. I always despised them.  
…Bill opened the envelope and stared down the human woman beside him who was about to open her mouth. Sandra quickly shut her mouth and her eyes glazed over before Bill turned to the audience.  
Bill gave a wink to his progeny before saying, "The winners of the Baby Jessica Award for Best Fanfic for a New Author are….."

The Baby Jessica Award~ Best Fanfic for a New Author / (Author needs to have first story published after January 2011) / ~ Award Presented by Bill Compton and Sandra Pelt / Bill and Sandra scene written by Poetic Jacqueline and LoveHurtsSoGood /Additional lines written by Fairyblood

1st Place…"Collide" by NumberedWords  
2nd Place …"Viking vs Vampire" by AoifeNZ  
3rd Place …"Back and Forth" by California Kat

~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~

The Longshadow Award

The print on the script blurred as Charlie Sheen tried to focus on his lines. "The Fangreaders Awards, huh?" he muttered to himself. "I really need to be sober when I agree to these gigs," After a few minutes flipping through the booklet, he tossed it back on the dressing table in front of the mirror. Pouring himself another bourbon, he let the familiar burn hit his throat. "Yeah, think its best to just wing it anyway."  
Looking at his reflection he could see the door opening behind him and a stunning blond woman moved lithely into his dressing room. "So you're the breather Eric chose to host my Awards Ceremony." Eying him from head to toe her nose actually crinkled when the aroma of narcotics, alcohol, and pheromones hit her preternatural senses. Her head tilted when it took a moment to even smell his blood.  
Vamp speeding to him, Charlie realised he'd been slammed against the wall dangling a few inches off the ground struggling for breath. Fangs extended, Pam pointedly stared in a set of bloodshot eyes "You have to be the most disgusting breather I have ever come across, and I grew up in Victorian England. I swear to you, I will drain you if you ruin my Awards Ceremony. My Master may find you …entertaining, but I will not have some walking hard on with barely an alcohol blood content fuck up all my hard work."  
Suddenly, Charlie was on the floor holding his throat gasping for air and all alone. "Vampires? Fuck I really need to be sober when I agree to these gigs".  
The door opened slowly and Charlie tensed up until a beautiful young woman in a showgirl outfit peeked in. Her perky breasts barely covered by the red sequined bikini top, she bounced inside the room excited. "Are you Charlie Sheen?" Her squeaky voice chirped. He could see that there were a few more women dressed just the same as her trying to push their way in. The slow charming grin spread across his face as his eyes soaked in her delicious body. Dude, why should I start now? I'm a winner and everything always works out for me! He thought.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Jason Stackhouse was nervous. This hardly happened to him – he was used to lots of attention.  
Tonight, though, was different. He and Ginger, the girl who works for Vampire Eric, were supposed to announce the winners for the Best One-Shot Fanfiction category for the Fangies Awards 2012 here, at Queen Sophie-Anne Theatre in New Orleans. It was a very responsible moment Jason had spent hours in front of the mirror, preparing and practicing his few lines. And now he was minutes away from his moment of fame, and Ginger was nowhere to be found.  
Jason muttered a few bad words under his nose and tugged at the bow tie with twitching fingers. The One-Shot category was up soon, and he wanted to run through the actual dialog with Ginger before they got on stage.  
"Did you see Ginger?" he asked one of the organizers.  
"Ah… Yeah, check Storage Room A. I think there's a bit of a problem getting her outta there," and the person hurried away, giving no further explanation.  
Jason muttered a few more – worse – words, louder. No one would hear anyway, he reasoned, something that didn't happen to him very often.  
He stopped another person wearing a name badge with Fangies on it – the symbol of the Awards.  
"I need to find Storage Room… Damn! It's an emergency! How many have you got here?"  
"There are several…"  
"We need to check all of them!"  
The first door they opened was the wrong one, obviously – it smelled with booze and Charlie Sheen seemed busy with…  
"Next one!" Jason had no time for funny business!  
Finally, they found Ginger. She was surrounded with a team of humans and vampires who were trying to convince her to get out of there and go on stage. She was vehemently refusing in a stuttering-jittering voice.  
Jason pushed his way through the small crowd and stood stock still.  
Ginger was on top of a pretty pink coffin, gripping it with all four. The coffin was shaking like a mechanical bull.  
"It's just a promp for the ceremony, but she won't listen," a woman to Jason's right said. "She says Ms. Ravenscroft is in there, and she must protect her mistress from some curse. The damn thing runs on the batteries, and they're gonna last for at least a couple of hours."  
Jason couldn't let that happen. What about the Ceremony?  
"Ginger, it's me, Jason! Jason Stackhouse, Sookie's brother? Remember?"  
"Ye-e-e-e-e-e-s!"  
"You can let go now, Pam is fine! She's in the audience, waiting for the announcements Come on!"  
"O-h-h! I d-i-i-i-d-n't k-n-ooooooooow!"  
Finally, poor Ginger let go of the casket. There was no time left for her to change. What's worse, she could hardly stand on her two, swaying like Charlie Sheen.  
"Okay, Fangie, here we go," said Jason, threw Ginger over his shoulder and marched up on the stage.  
"… And now for Ginger and Jason Stackhouse. " Charlie quickly exited the stage to go back to his showgirls while the audience applauded.  
Jason announced, "The Best One-Shot Fic goes to ….". Ginger tried to get the envelope opened, but Jason shook his head before simply popping the ribbon. He thought Ginger was dumber than a box of rocks. Ginger cleared her throat and giggled before squealing the winners' names.

The Longshadow Award~Best One-Shot Fic / ~ Award presented by Jason Stackhouse and Ginger / Jason & Ginger scene written by AlphaEN / Charlie Sheen scene written by Fairyblood

1st Place …"Not With Out You" by JoxX  
2nd Place …"The Viking's Pet" by FanotheFang  
3rd Place…"We Need To Talk" by Elbly

~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~

The Reverend Newlin Award

"Arlene! If you don't get your red headed butt out here we are going to be late when they call us." Sam growled at the dressing room door "Don't make me break this door. I will ya know"  
"Saammm I don't even know why I am involved in this" she whined. Then a realization hit her "OH MY GOD SAM! Can you do that like turn in to one of those wolf Were things. Are you gonna blow my door down?" she shrieked in horror through the door.  
"Dammit. I knew you were ignorant, but this is just ridiculous. Arlene open the damn door and come on" he really wished he wasn't wearing this stupid tux. He promised Jannalynn that he wouldn't ruin it otherwise he would have already shifted and scared her more then she already was. Why did all the women in his life ignore him?  
Finally one of the Sheriffs assigned to watch her opened the door. Sam looked at him and nodded. The Were could have done it a lot sooner in Sam's opinion.  
"Look I don't know why they offered you a chance to present, but you were released for just this one night to do it so you should be enjoying it. Not lockin' yourself in here cause'n a fuss. It's your stupid Reverend's award anyways" Sam argued  
"Well if you ask me, which nobody ever does, the good Reverend wouldn't want an award named after him in these blasted awards. Y'all are evil and are goin' to hell anyhow so who cares who gets a silly statue?" she preached. The two guards and Sam growled at her self righteous statement.  
Sam closed his eyes, squeezed the bridge of his nose, and took a deep breath. This was ridiculous. Now he remembered how annoying this woman truly was. Thank god his interaction with her was almost over.  
"Look Arlene are you coming on your own or what? What is wrong with you? Are you missing your chain gang girlfriend that much?" Sam teased  
"Well I never..." Arlene gasped at his accusation. She didn't miss her at all. A shudder ran down her spine thinking about having to return to Bertha, but she wasn't going to tell Sam about her.  
"Ugh" Sam had had enough from his former employee. He just didn't have time for her bull any longer. Knowing that her guards would not care what happen to her he scooped her up over his shoulder.  
"Sam Merlotte put me down this instant!" she demanded as he walked out of the room and towards the stage. "Sam I didn't even change. You can't make me go out there like this." she whispered through her gritted teeth  
"You had your chance Arlene. You were in there for 2 hours complain'n instead of making yourself somewhat decent. Now you're stuck with what you got on and I don't think anyone will care that they are prison orange it matches your hair. Just try not to fall with the shackles and all. And don't worry I'm pretty sure the cuffs are loose enough for you to open the envelope." He told her as he plopped her down on her feet backstage just as they announced their names.  
As the last of the sequined cladded dancing girl exited the stage and "Do Bad Things to You" faded out, the spotlight turned back onto Mr Sheen.  
With his head arched back checking out the half naked women, he realised that everyone was waiting for him to speak. Clearing his throat and smiling with a devilish grin "Think I'm starting to see the appeal of being a vamp now. Bet you all have your choice of babes, am I right?" The screaming in his earpiece stopped him, and he reached for his ear trying to silence it.  
"Ok ok, on with the show folks. " Trying to focus on the teleprompter he read out "I am happy to introduce Arlene Fowler and Sam Merlotte."

The Newlin Award~Best All Human Fic / ~ Award presented Arlene Fowler and Sam Merlotte / Arlene & Sam Scene Written by Vilannh / Charlie's lines written by Fairyblood

1st Place …"Saints and Sinners" by Ericizmine  
2nd Place …"All In" by kjwrit  
3rd Place …"Halo Effect" by Missus T

~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~

Mr Cataliades Award

Alcide wasn't looking forward to the night of the awards, but as leader of the Longtooth Pack he had to accept the invitation to give out the Best Series award. He had tried to think of an excuse, but Sookie had called to check he was attending, so he was here. His most recent meetings with Sookie had been incredibly embarrassing. All Alcide hoped for from this evening, was to get out of here with his dignity and pride intact.  
Alcide had seen Sookie earlier, she was with the bloodsucker, so they had exchanged a cordial greeting and he had put some distance between them. Alcide was also avoiding Sandra Pelt, it was becoming a uncomfortable evening. All that was on offer to drink were glasses of Champagne or bottles True Blood, neither of which suited Alcide. He wished he could call at the Hair Of The Dog after the party, but he had opted to wear a Tuxedo, which was incredibly over dressed for the Were bar. Maybe he'd slope off home early and have a couple of bottles of beer with the Sports Channel for company.  
Despite his morose mood, Alcide felt that he looked pretty good, possibly even better than Claude Crane, his presenting partner for the evening. Claude was also in a Tux and looking considerably over groomed. His nails had been expertly manicured and shone, as did his dark hair which was held back by a rather foppish bow. He might have been wearing mascara, but no one was asking. He was not attracting the unwelcome attention of the vampires, as he had a masking spell on him that Niall had used in the past. Claude did enjoy being the centre of attention, but not quite to that extent.  
He would have liked to have attracted Alcide's attention, but he figured he was barking up the wrong tree when it came to the Were.  
Even that disappointment couldn't diminish his excitement for this evening. Finally he had his chance to shine, so often he had been a secondary character but now he was right in the middle of things, with more prospects than before.  
As he and Alcide waited to go on stage he took the chance to share his news. "Alan Ball has finally cast me! I'm going to be on the TV show too!"  
"Congratulations."  
"I'll be a star." Claude crowed.  
Alcide crooked an eyebrow.  
"Mr Ball said so!" Claude insisted.  
"Look, I don't want to burst your bubble, but he has said that to everyone. He said it to me and the guy who plays me spent months running around in a tatty, blue jump-suit and still didn't get the girl."  
Claude didn't look convinced, Alcide continued, "Russell Edginton got boosted from a minor book character to a major television villain and spent an entire season encased in concrete. Television might not be all you're expecting."  
Claude looked crestfallen.  
Alcide felt a little sorry for the fairy. "Your best chance to get famous is to get that Swedish guy who plays Eric to try and kill you. Maybe drain you until he's drunk or stake you while you're both naked and you'll be an internet sensation!"  
The two of them were ushered toward the red curtain; their time on stage was almost here.  
"But I'd be dead!" Claude whispered.  
"Maybe," Alcide shrugged, "But in Bon Temps, nothing stays buried forever."  
~0~0~0~  
Not realising that the mic was still on, "…a freaking Werewolf and a Fairy? You gotta be shittin' me" Mr Sheen burst out laughing. The unnatural growls emanating from all around the theatre made him stop suddenly and get back to reading the teleprompter.  
Claude Crane and Alcide Hervaux stepped up to the podium. "The winners of the Mr Cataliades Award for Best Series are…"

Mr Cataliades Award~For Best Series / At least one completed fic with a continuing story, outtake, or One Shot / ~ Award presented by Claude and Alcide / Alcide & Claude scene written by FanOtheFang / Charlie lines written by Fairyblood

1st Place…"The Multi-verse" by Ericizmine  
2nd Place …"Let Love In" by Terri Botta  
3rd place…"Pour Some Sugar On Me" by BonTempsBaby

~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~

The Ancient Pythoness Award

Malcolm woke first, which surprised him as he had met his final death a couple of years ago. Cautiously he opened the lid of the plain coffin he was resting in and peered into the room where he now appeared to be. The room he awoke in seemed to be underground and light tight, so he risked climbing out of the coffin and tried to work out why he was alive or at least undead again. Yes, he was vampire again, no heart beat.  
The room held a few pieces of plain wooden furniture, including three coffins in total. From one came a shout, the other a screech and Malcolm knew that Liam and Diane had awoken too. He opened their coffins commenting, "We seem to be back. Do you have any idea how?"  
His two nest mates were mystified and began to panic, desperate for explanations that Malcolm could not give. There was a table in the room which held a large vacuum flask, three plastic tumblers and a letter with a fancy red seal. The flask held their attention first, it was full of True Blood, not quite body temperature, but certainly warm. Malcolm watched Liam gulp some down, with no ill effects, before he tasted it himself. The blood seemed fine and it seemed a positive start that whoever had left it there was at least friendly and willing to feed them.  
Liam and Diane were happy to let Malcolm read the letter through, before he read it back to them, explaining what they struggled to understand.  
"Welcome Back! We wish to invite you to present The Ancient Pythoness Award at the prestigious Fangreaders Awards held on this night in the Queen Sophie-Anne Theatre.  
You are currently in the cellar of this theatre. You will be allowed to exist for one more night, although with certain restrictions to your behaviour. You will only exist inside this theatre, if you step outside you will no longer exist. You have all been fitted with a microchip which means you will feel pain if you attempt to commit any act of violence. This chip will also limit your speech as profanity is prohibited on this evening. This is an internet event, open to all.  
Suitable outfits and bottled blood have been provided for you.  
Have a pleasant evening."  
"It's just like Buffy The Vampire Slayer!" Liam said excitedly, his hands ran over his bald head as he tried to find the chip. Buffy had been his favourite programme before the Reveal. He had a not-so-secret crush on Ms Summers and had often wished she was real so he might run into her one night.  
Malcolm and Diane ignored his fan-boy moment. She had other issues. "We can't swear! Fudge!" She looked quite alarmed as the word she intended to say hadn't left her mouth.  
"You two seem to be missing the most important point. This new existence is limited, we die again at dawn. For a third time!" Malcolm roared and flung down his plastic tumbler, then screeched in agony and fell to his knees as the chip activated in his brain.  
Liam was thrilled. "Just like Spike!"  
Diane managed to act a little more sympathetically and helped Malcolm to his feet. He was struggling to keep his anger under control.  
"Do you want to refuse to present this award?" Diane asked.  
Malcolm was still able to scowl, he tried to think clearly. "No, we shall go to the awards. Something might come along, we might find a way to be undead again, forever this time"  
Diane headed to the wardrobe that was in the corner of the room. "Cool. A party, lets find these outfits."  
It had been years since their death in a fire, the twice-dead trio were almost forgotten, they stood in the corridors of the theatre as the awards began, hoping to attract some attention, but not really getting any. The world had moved on without them.  
Malcolm and Liam were not impressed with the standard Tuxedo's that they had been given. Malcolm preferred made-to-measure velvet suits but Liam had never worn a suit, either alive or dead, and was fingering his collar as if it was actually making him uncomfortable.  
However, Diane was thrilled with her gold lame number, someone had chosen very well for her. The 'dress' had little more material than a bikini and she wore it with gold strappy heels, brass bangles and large hoop earrings. She certainly did not look classy.  
The only words directed at the trio so far were "Good evening" from their old friend Bill Compton who scuttled past, he was careful not to catch anyone's eye.  
Diane was carefully whispering curse words to try and get through the barrier that had been placed on them, but no "bad" language was actually heard. The worst she managed was "twit", which was directed at Bill's back.  
Malcolm was desperately hoping that presenting the Ancient Pythoness Award was a positive. He had been in her gracious presence three times and had the thrilling opportunity to speak to her once. This was once more than most Vampires. He had made her smile with a memory of his long-past maker. Could she be the Vampire who might decide that he could stay undead?  
"Eric!" Malcolm was so surprised to see his former Sheriff, that his voice came out as a panicked screech and he forgot the protocol for a moment, but he continued. "Sheriff Northman, please, talk with us." He bowed low, along with Diane and Liam. "I believe we have been away a long while, there must be news to share?"  
Eric paused. He had so much to do tonight, dealing with these three was not a priority but he supposed this would be the very last time he would have to deal with them. They were old school Vampires after all, he should be polite. Sookie was always saying he should try to be more polite.  
Diane thrust her small chest forward. "I'm sure there's news. Sheriff, you seem to be with the little blonde gal earlier? The human chick that Bill called 'his'."  
Malcolm and Liam were quite surprised that Diane had been so observant, they hadn't recognised the blonde. Eric simply looked cold. If he was going to help them, then this wasn't a good conversation starter. Liam roughly grabbed Diane's arm tugging her backwards, Malcolm deftly stepped in front of her. "Apologies Sheriff, the news I was looking for was far more than female gossip. Area Five is prosperous, I hope? And Queen Sophie-Anne and New Orleans."  
"Area Five is very well." Eric answered, he didn't want to begin to tell the story of New Orleans and Queen Sophie-Anne or he would be stuck with these three all night.  
"Good, good. We are presenting the Ancient Pythoness Award? Very prestigious, I am sure. It is such an honour." Malcolm was careful not to go too far, he knew the Sheriff wasn't the type to enjoy having his ass kissed, although Malcolm would love to try. He tried not to let that thought distract him. "I wonder if the Pythoness is here? I spoke with her once, I hope to again?"  
"The Ancient Pythoness is very involved with this evening's ceremony. I am sure that she will not be available for a meeting tonight."  
"But tonight is all we have!" Stressed Malcolm.  
"Yes, I am aware of that." Eric's voice was cold and quiet, he had no wish to continue this conversation. He had been involved with the fairies and witches who had ensured these three could be here tonight. They were the first hostile Vampires that Sookie had ever met, it seemed important that they were involved in the evening, but one evening only was the limit.  
"I hoped to speak to the Ancient Pythoness, to plead our case. If we can be brought back for one night, then we might be brought back for longer..." Malcolm's voice tailed off as Eric shook his head. "Why not?" That small snap of anger caused Malcolm to wince in pain as his chip activated. "We are Vampire! We live forever, we cannot die again. That will be three times each!"  
"You were Vampire." Eric corrected him. "But now you are just a magic spell. This will not be happening again and tonight will not be extended."  
"You are our Sheriff! You are fudging obliged to protect us." Diane's hand slapped over her mouth as the profanity chip did its job.  
Eric would have been amused, if he wasn't being accused of not doing his job properly. It was time to leave these three behind. "As Sheriff I sought retribution for your deaths, but you upset the locals then did not think to not hide where you rested. Had you learnt nothing from your years?"  
Liam and Malcolm both attempted to say something, but shut up as their Sheriff held up his hand to stop them.  
Eric had not required an answer to his question. "Times have changed and you did not, so you did not survive. You will not get another chance. You should relax and enjoy your last evening." He did feel a small amount of sympathy, not all Vampires had been able to adapt to the biggest change in their lives, but he could not condone such stupidity. "The blood is of the highest quality, I shall see you are well supplied."  
As Eric turned and left them, the three Vampires were stunned to be given a death sentence again, but this time with refreshments. Enjoying the evening seemed improbable.  
Looking through the secret passage door, Russell witnessed the resurrection of the three dim witted vampires. If these idiots were brought back, then maybe my Darlin' will be back too. He turned his head towards the baccarat crystal that held his dearly beloved Talbot. Where did my Talbot go? He must have been brought back to me! In a flash the vampire was nowhere to be seen, just a gust of wind that was left in his wake.  
Moments later the trio were ushered through a red curtain onto the stage. It was time for their moment in the spotlight to announce the Ancient Pythoness Award for Best Fic published before 2010.  
"…And the winners are …"

The Ancient Pythoness Award~ Best Fic published before Jan 2010 / ~ Award Presented by Liam, Malcolm and Diane / Liam, Malcolm and Diane scene written by FanOthe Fang / Additional lines written by Fairyblood

1st Place…"Saints and Sinners"by Ericizmine  
2nd Place…"Let Love In"by Terri Botta  
3rd Place…"Late" by Morgaine Swann

~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~

The Lafayette Reynolds Award

"Biatch, you lookin' goooood…naa strike that you is the best lookin' hookah in da house", Lafayette preened in the mirror as Quinn stood in the doorway tapping his foot anxiously.  
"You look all pretty, Dollface, but can you move it a little bit faster? We're going to be late and all that gussing up is going to be for nothing, Babe." Quinn stated dryly as he looked at his watch for the twentieth time in the past minute.  
At the mention of the word 'Babe', Lafayette whipped his head around to give the genie-looking Were the evil eye. Before he could give the oversized hulk a piece of his mind a caped figure sped down the hall. "What the f….?" Lafayette managed to utter before Quinn turned to chase after the speeding shadow.  
"Talbot is miiiiiiiine again!" resonated in the hall followed by a diabolical laugh, but Quinn just stood there in the middle of the empty hallway looking around dumbfounded.  
"Laff, Baby, don't go out there. For me, don't go out on stage tonight." Lafayette turned back to the mirror to see the reflection of Jesus looking at him lovingly.  
A tear slipped down his cheek as Lafayette looked at his former lover. He wiped his face and raised his chin proudly. "Sugar, you know I loves you, but I just can't be holdin' back all this from my public," he flourished his hand down his body. He ignored his dead lover and dabbed more make up to cover his dampened cheeks. I sees dead people! Oh Lordy why can't I be seein' gorgeous nekked men everywhere?  
One last twirl in front of the mirror, Lafayette checked out his backside before striding out the dressing room door to look for his fellow presenter, Quinn.  
"There you are, you rat!" Lafayette heard and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the mutilated looking ghost in front of him.  
Disgusted by the vision, he took a few steps back. "Bitch, who is you s'pose to be?"  
The figure just seethed and wished he could lay his hands around man. "You had me killed, man. Sold me out and had me killed by those damn vamps!"  
"Wha you talkin about, Hookah? I didn't do nothin to yous" Rolling his eyes at the crazy spirit, Layfayette sauntered passed the apparition not wanting to be late for his public appearance.  
As Lafayette crossed the threshold, he heard the malice in the spirit's voice. "But I'm Pussylover69 you murderer!"  
"Oh shhhhiiii…." Stunned by the name of the "V" dealer in Dallas that he gave to Eric, Layfayette was quickly grabbed by Quinn who was fed up with waiting for him and was marched up to the stage to present the next award for Best Alternate Universe.  
"…And the winners are …"

The Lafayette Reynolds Award~Best Alternate Universe Fic /~ Award Presented by Layfayette and Quinn / Layfayette and Quinn scene written by Fairyblood

1st Place…"Immortal Beloved" by All About Eric  
2nd Place…"Precious Love"by InLoveWithEric

3rd Place…Sookie, Interrupted" by Jan of Arc

~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~

Adele Stackhouse stood in the middle of the dressing room with Talbot beside her. Truth to be told, she wasn't feeling comfortable at all. Even though, she truly liked vampires –especially, Bill Compton. – She found Talbot a little odd.  
"You know in Greece, they used to consider me as a god. I was handsome and I could do whatever I liked." Talbot said proudly, looking in the mirror as the make up artists were all around him. Suddenly, Adele's interest was distracted. "Then Russell came and at first, we did some orgies. It was so much fun! He wasn't such a weak character back then." He told Adele, making a raw noise, sounding like a wild animal.  
"Ouch! You fucking idiot! I don't like this haircut!" Talbot snarled but his softened when a man entered the dressing room.  
"Now that's interesting. What? Russell sent me a new toy?" He said getting closer to the man sniffing him.  
"No, sir. He told me to give you these flowers, sir." The flower boy said and gave him a bouquet with red flowers. "Aw, my darling! I would be gladder if he sent me you as a toy, though."  
Adele's eyes opened up in surprise, "I'm sorry did I hear you well? That boy was not a toy of yours!" Adele scolded Talbot like she would have with a little child that had done a clutter as if she was older and wiser than Talbot. Her face was full with deep wrinkles; her rue of her voice was steady with a lot of wisdom in it.  
"Oh, he could have been, old lady." Talbot said simply with none respect showing upon his voice.  
"You listen here, mister! I may not be older than you but you should respect me as much as my grandchildren respect me and I will certainly not tolerate this kind of behavior in that dressing room." Adele told him calmly but the intense could certainly be noticed in her tone. Talbot was already covered in some kind of facial cream with herbs.  
"What award are we presenting?" Talbot asked randomly once the cream was removed from his face. Adele smiled proudly over Talbot, almost grinning. She seemed like she had forgotten about the pervious events.  
"We will announce the Jason Stackhouse Award. I am so proud of my grandchild. I can't believe they got to write him in fanfiction stories." Adele expressed, feeling her eyes welling up with tears.  
"Ew, stop. I don't like feeling those…human-ish feelings. They are disturbing but ha, humans! What did I actually expect?" Talbot said but he lifted his one eyebrow,  
"However, if that Jason is good-looking I could make an exception." He stated, giving Adele a bright smile, showing his fangs.  
"Thank lord, he is not interested in man. Jason goes after whatever has to leg and is a female." Talbot just shrugged.  
"Next time maybe." He laughed a little and sank back in his hair. "I think I don't like this kind of haircut! Next!" He almost growled but at least, he smiled kind of politely at Adele.  
Peaking from a hidden passage, Russell Edginton watched his love announce the award for Best Comedy Fic. He closed his eyes and savoured Talbot's words.  
"And the winners are…"

The Jason Stackhouse Award~Best Comedy Fic /~ Award Presented by Adele Stackhouse and Talbot / Adele and Talbot Scene written by LoveHurtsSoGood /Russell Edginton scene written by Fairyblood

1st Place…"All In" by kjwrit  
2nd Place…"Fangtasia Stories" by Honeypop  
3rd Place…"Sookehverse: Oh No!Vampire Bill" by Miral

~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~

The Bill Compton Award

"Will you stop popping away from me?" Jessica Hambly exclaimed, frustrated. Her fangs were out, so her 'stop' actually came out as 'thtop'. She was a very young vampire, and it took years for her kind to master the art of fang-speaking without embarrassing themselves or making everyone around hysterically laugh.  
Preston Pardloe was wise, though. He wouldn't openly laugh at an irritated vampire, no matter how young, or cute she was. Preston was a pure fairy, a.k.a. vampire catnip, a.k.a. aphrodisiac, a.k.a. Mr. Gift Wrap.  
"I will, when you stop staring at my neck," he said, appearing a few yards away from Jessica.  
They were about to announce the winners for the next category for the Fangreaders Awards 2012. Jessica was excited, so she looked like any self-respecting excited vampire would – scary. But on the inside, she was trembling with the stage fight. However, she was a tough vampire, and she wouldn't admit she was scared out of her mind even to her maker Bill, a.k.a. Vampire Bill, a.k.a. King Bill, a.k.a. Sookie's ex, a.k.a. William Compton, a.k.a. Kill Bill. Or was that from another fandom?  
"Okay, okay, just stop disappearing on me!" she threw her arms up in the air. "You're thooo…"  
"Distracting?"  
"Freakin' annoying!"  
Preston stood still, eyeing his stage-partner with suspicion. "Why did they even put us together? Doesn't the organizing panel know vamps and fairies don't mix?"  
"Firtht of all, vampires, not vamps. Don't they teach you anything anymore?" corrected him Jessica. "And thecong of all, it'th in the thpirit of the Awardth."  
The fairy allowed a small smirk on his handsome face, "Oh, yeah? Which spirit is that?"  
"True Blood and the Thouthern Vampire Mythterieth fandomth come together, you idiot!" And just to spite him, Jessica lowered her gaze to the yummy place below his waistline. Femoral artery…  
"Hey, eyes off!" Preston popped a few feet farther.  
With an effort, Jessica retracted the fangs. "Careful, one more step, and you'll materialize on the stage," she warned him.  
Preston blanched. He was nervous, too, but out of male pride was determined not to show his emotions. Just like those damn vampires, he thought to himself, and smiled, realizing he just referred to his enemies as 'vampires', and not 'vamps.'  
"You're rubbing off me," he said.  
Jessica rolled her eyes. Seriously? Just before they are to take that stage, he's going to… flirt with her?  
A loud round of applauses and laughter interrupted a snarky remark ready to roll of her tongue. Charlie Sheen stumbled into the small space behind the curtains and wobbled between the fairy and the vampire toward his dressing room. The smell of booze was so strong, Jessica sneezed.  
"Bless you!" Preston said. They did teach them something – manners.  
They heard the cue music.  
"I'll race your popping ass to our marks on the stage," Jessica suddenly said. "Ready?"  
"I was born ready." Poof!  
"Show-off."  
The next second the small enclosure was empty. Only the curtains were swaying slowly in the wind swirled by the running vampire.

A little off balance from his many drinks and some questionable pills that one of the showgirls gave him, Charlie introduced Jessica Hamby and Preston Pardloe. In one second there was only a podium and in the next Jessica and Preston just appeared from nowhere. Whoa, that was very cool he laughed to himself This is like one of those freaking funhouses! He staggered off the stage just as Jessica's sweet voice projected to the audience.  
"And the winners are…"

The Bill Compton Award~ Best Dark/Angst Fic  
Scene 8 Award Presented by Jessica Hamby and Preston Parloe / Jessica and Preston Scene written by AlphaEN (.com) / Additional lines written by Fairy~Blood (.com/)

1st Place…"Immortal Beloved" by All About Eric  
2nd Place …"The River" by ETheHunter  
3rd Place…"Chasing The Light"by FarDareIsMai2

~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~

The Eric Northman Award

"Aww... I see they have us presenting together my old friend." Niall greeted the blind old bat as they waited backstage.  
"Yes well, who else other then to give the epic award, but the older then dirt characters" she replied to the ancient aging fairy.  
"Not to mention it is the Eric Northman award. Why my great grand daughter loves him so I will never understand." Niall said with a bit of contempt in his voice.  
"You can't prevent it Niall it is the most popular pairing amongst these writers and readers. They have been through much angst together. Get over it already old man." She told him rolling her milky white eyes at him.  
"But..." Niall started to retort  
"Shut up already. We know that you want her to have a bunch of fairy babies, we know you want her in Faery with you, we know that you can be caring or cruel. All of this is about you, you, you. Well I hate to tell you but it's not. How many stories are about you? Huh, tell me that. There is a Niall option when choosing a character and how often is it chosen?" she countered before he could go on one of his tangents.  
He huffed at his old friend and sometimes nemesis. The elder fairy decided he would not win this one so he decided to change the topic.  
"Sooooo...who is the winner?"he whispered to her as if all the supes in the vicinity would not hear him.  
"I don't know. How would I know?" she smirked  
"Oh pahleese. Maybe the authors like to use you as cliffhangers, but not me. I know what you know and I should not have to wait. Just tell me. I won't tell anyone. I promise" the twinkle in his eye told another story, but she couldn't see that so he did not care.  
"Do you really believe you can lie to me old man. You do remember I am THE SEER right." once again rolling her eyes  
"You do remember I amTHE PRINCE. I should have been informed as soon as that woman who calls herself Fairyblood knew. I believe I found her lineage, she should be answering to me anyways" Niall said smugly  
"So egotistical. Leave Fairyblood out of this you will know the answer as soon as I read it from the envelope like everyone else" she looked over at him and winked. Knowing that she would not have to actually see what was written on the card. "Come now they are about to announce us" she wrapped her old hand around his old arm and prepared to be led out on the stage.

"...Yes, ladies and gentlemen, a fairy and an old vampire. Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke." Being the only one laughing, Charlie shrugged and introduced the ancient couple. Either this is a tough crowd or I'm starting to get sober. Being sober, I can take care of that.  
"And the winners are…"

The Eric Northman Award~ Best Epic Fic  
(Fic must be at least 25 Chapters AND 200,000 words) / ~Award presented by the Ancient Pythoness and Niall Brigant / Ancient Pythoness and Niall scene written by Vilannh / Charlie Sheen written by Fairyblood

1st Place… Immortal Beloved" by All About Eric  
2nd Place…"Eric" by DeeDeeINFJ  
3rd Place…"All In" by kjwrit

~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~

The Sookie Stackhouse Award

Taking off his shirt, Talbot looked in the mirror. Oh it's wonderful to be able to see my stunning good looks again. Being a blood gelato has not been the fun part of my existence.  
A preternatural howling echoed through his dressing room. Oh purlease! I 'm glad to be back to my former glory, but do I have to be surrounded by those infernal dogs again? Before the end of his thought, the howling ended and Talbot was in the arms of his love once again.  
"Oh my Talbot! My love! You've come back to me!" the ancient vampire proclaimed peppering kisses all over Talbot's face. They melted in each other's arms for several minutes before Russell looked straight into Talbot's eyes. "The Ancient Pythoness has cast a spell over this theatre, my Darlin'. It has brought you back to me, but only for this one night." A deadly look changed his sweet love into the sexiest predator in an instant. "But I will not have you taken from me again and the Viking will pay dearly for what he did to you."  
Talbot looked confused but then continued to listen to Russell. His love was the wisest of any vampire in existence. He may not be the most sensitive to his needs, or wipe his boots before walking on the Persian rug, but he would find a way around the spell. He was sure of it.  
"We will go find the Ol'Girl and have her make this spell permanent. Then I can take my revenge on that over sized goatherder of a Viking and make him pay for he did to you!"  
Talbot looked deep into his lover's eyes. His fangs snicked out from his devilish grin. "So what are we waiting for, Lovah?" Holding hand in hand they vamp speed out of the dressing room in search of the Ancient Pythoness.

~0~0~0~

Eric watched from the darken corner as the horde of showgirls were all chastising the human who was still trying to sweetalk his way though all the lies he told the women. A smirk crossed Eric's face, Amateur, but I have to admit there is some raw talent there. He may make a nice addition to the zoo one day Eric contemplated for awhile before striding up to save the man from the mob of disgruntled women. Putting his hand on Charlie's shoulder, the women silenced their banter immediately.  
"Charlie, I may have a proposition for you. Is now a good time to talk?" he said trying to keep straight face. Charlie looked back at the angry mob and then back to the tall deadly Vampire. Putting on his best smile, "Yes, it is, Dude. It's a great time to talk! "Slapping his hand on Eric's back, he led the way from the crowded hall.

~0~0~0~

Pushing her way through the mob of angry women, Claudine stomped towards to the steps to the stage where a geek of a man stood in a polyester suit. She eyed him up and down wondering if he was lost or something.  
"Who are you suppose to be? " She looked at him with disdain.  
Claudine's scent hit the newly turned vampire and his fangs popped from his cheesy smile. "Just call me Newlin, Reverend Newlin".  
This is the guy I'm supposed to present the award for Best Romance? You got to be kidding me? I'm a great character in the book and on the show. I am killed in both places and yet they keep this guy alive…well undead? Oh let's get this over so I can head back to Summerland where things make sense.  
"And the winners are…"

The Sookie Stackhouse Award~Best Romance  
~ Award Presented by Claudine and Rev Newlin/ Claudine and Rev Newlin scene written by /Charlie Sheen Scene written by Fairyblood

1st Place…"Bored to Death" by Ericizmine  
2nd Place…"Immortal Beloved" by About Eric  
3rd Place … "Pretty Kitty" by ficlit78

~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~

The Adele Stackhouse Award

Eric Northman stood in front of the Fangies statue he had posed for a few weeks ago, and measured his metallic duplicate from head to toe with a disapproving glance.  
Sookie nearly rolled her eyes at Eric's antics. "The real you looks much better. Let's go, okay? My feet are already killing me."  
Eric led her to the reserved central seats of the front raw. Something caught the sheriff's eye, and he growled, a menacing sound.  
"What is it?" Sookie looked around nervously.  
"LongShadow! Impossible! I killed him!"  
"Oh, that's not our LongShadow. That's probably the True Blood LongShadow. He's got one of the categories named after him." Sookie shrugged. "I suppose he couldn't stay away tonight."  
"And so he is lurking in the theatre knowing perfectly well I will be here?"  
"Just sit tight, would you?" Sookie hissed at her bonded. She was on pins and needles, and Eric's childish behavior wasn't helping.  
"Have I told you how breathtakingly wonderful you look tonight?" he asked a minute later.  
"About a dozen times."  
"That's not nearly enough."  
"Okay, you've got something on your mind. Spill it."  
Eric looked at her innocently. "I just need to take care of something."  
Not that he was a human and needed to use a restroom. Not that he was a woman and needed to powder his nose.  
"A few minutes. I promise," he added with that sexy smirk of his.  
"Fine. But you better make sure there's not a spot of blood on your suit, or I won't go up on the stage with you," she warned him.  
Eric grinned. "No problem," and was gone at vampire speed.  
Sookie sighed. She was absolutely convinced that very soon LongShadow would be finally dead, flaking into ashes (or turning into a bloody mess True Blood vampires disintegrated into).  
"Oh, well," she muttered quietly, "The boys and their toys."  
Eric appeared in his seat when the lights were being dimmed and music had already started. "Have I told you how breathtakingly wonderful you look tonight?" he whispered to her.

"…and a strange incident has been reported tonight here at the theatre, just as the Fangreaders Awards Ceremony was about to commence. A witness saw a tall blond man chasing after another, dark-haired man with a weapon closely resembling a stake. The dark vampire was yelling "I'm sorry!" and "I'll get your money back!" The outcome of the chase is still unknown. If you have seen any of these men or have any information about the incident, the security is asking to contact them at…"  
As the announcement was repeated yet again Sookie and Eric headed for the podium to present the Reader's Choice Award. Gripping Eric's hand to calm her nerves, Sookie smiled thinking how wonderful it was to be presenting an award named after her Gran. She was at peace having spent most of the night talking to her in her Gran's dressing room.  
"And the winners are…"

The Adele Stackhouse Award for Reader's Choice / Your choice for any fanfic that deserves recognition / ~Award Presented by Sookie Stackhouse and Eric Northman / Sookie and Eric Scene written by AlphaEN / Additional lines written by Fairyblood

1st Place…"In the Dark" by Ericizmine  
2nd Place …"Immortal Beloved" by All About Eric  
3rd Place…"Pretty Kitty" by ficlit78

~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~

The Pam Ravenscroft

Taking an unnecessary breath, Pam couldn't believe how she got through this nightmare of an evening without at least draining one or a dozen imbeciles. She watched Mr Charlie Sheen make a complete ass of himself out there on stage and was amazed that the human could even be vertical after all the garbage he put in his body. The crowd seemed to love him Just shows you how stupid humans are, I guess. She didn't continue that line of thought after remembering that Eric was considering making him his child. She could almost feel the bile rise in her if it could at the thought of that man being her future sibling.  
A banshee type of wail burst through the auditorium. The unholy sound could be heard within a mile radius of the theatre Pam reckoned. With her trademark smirk she thought Bye Bye Talbot. You must have been turned back into blood gelato again. Better get on out there before half our audience is sent back to wherever they came from.  
Pam walked out onto the stage. Her Manolo Blahniks clicked every confident step she took to get to the podium. She wasn't going to share the spotlight with anyone. Just one of the perks of organising the awards. I do hope King Bill enjoyed his partner. She cackled to herself  
"Your majesties, ladies and gentleman, thank you all for coming this evening to share in the recognition of those exceptional fanfic writers around the world. The writers that have, by writing Southern Vampire Mystery and True Blood fanfics, helped in our acceptance into human society." She nodded to her Master with a knowing grin. She knew that Eric Northman was truly a master a public relations.  
"Please join me in applauding all the fanfic writers and give a special congratulations to the winners this evening" There was a standing ovation from all the monarchs from all the vampire kingdoms, all the pack leaders, and even the high representatives from other Supes yet to reveal themselves. They all showed their reverence to the talents that they have witnessed.  
Just then one of the Fangreaders approached Pam. She could smell the fear on the little human and enjoyed flashing her fangs as the human handed her an envelope. Once Pam had a grip on it, the Fangreader scurried off and nearly tripped in her fast escape off the stage.  
Lifting the satin red ribbon, Pam opened the cream coloured envelope and read from the calligraphic writing. "The Fangreaders would like to announce that they had one more award for this evening." Smiling she continued "There is a Panelist's Choice Award called the Pamela Ravenscroft." Nodding to the group of Fangreaders to show her approval, she told how the group of panelists voted from all the 1st round nominations to pick a story that had been missed from any other award.  
"And the winner is…"

The Pam Ravenscroft ~ Panelist Award (Chosen from all the First Round nominations minus all the winning stories) / Award Presented by Pamela Ravencroft / Pam Scene written by Fairyblood

1st Place…"The Arrangement" by Texanlady & NYC Snowbird  
2nd Place …"Les Bon Temps Rouler" by LostInSpace33

~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~

In Closing  
The Fangreaders would like to thank all those in the fandom that participated in this celebration of SVM and TB fanfics. This was a group effort to highlight quality writing from the fanfic authors in both the Southern Vampire Mysteries and the True Blood fandoms

We were pleasantly surprised to have received

895 voting ballots from the fandom.

The Credits

The Fangies wouldn't have been possible without the support from the Fangreaders and our fandom. Many thanks to all that volunteered their time and hard work to put all this together. Thank you to all that helped spread the word about the Fangies and helped it reach the heights it did.

The Panelists  
Blakes Boogie , XiaCheyenne , AlphaEN , LadyHlin ,JecaNS , Vilannh , Fairyblood , Vic_Vega66 , FanOtheFang , Modiggy ,Abbey245, Crisi TM

The Authors of the Ceremony:  
AlphaEN , Fairyblood, FanOtheFang, LoveHurtsSoBad, PoeticJacqueline, VicVega66, Vilannh

The Banners and Graphics:  
LadyHlin for the awards Banners  
AlphaEN ~the Vote Now Button  
Fairyblood ~Various graphics and banners  
Kittrose~ Designing the "Fangie!" and letting us use her art work for Fangie promotions  
Geeport ~ Letting us use her artwork for Fangie Promotions

The Authors of the Promo stories  
The Fangie: The Great Reveal by AlphaEN  
The communication of not communicating:AWARDS EDIT by Menoma-Minx  
Important Men by AlphaEN  
The Fangies by Crisi TM

The sites that advertised the Fangreaders awards and "Pimpers":  
JecaNS  
AllAboutEric  
Nicole Athas  
SafphireRose  
Eric and Sookie Lovers  
EricNorthmanNet  
Pure Textuality  
Ericizmine  
#I-LOVE-TRUE-BLOOD~A True Blood Fan Art Collective  
Eric-x-Sookie Love DeviantArt  
AlphaEN  
StoriesForEvy

"Dead in Louisiana" Role-Players group run by PoeticJacqueline and LoveHurtsSoBad

If I missed your posting advertising (Pimping) the Fangies I am truly sorry. Please notify Fairy as soon as possible to have your link added.

The Nomination Process for Fangies Awards:  
The process began with the creation of an Awards panel based on interested Fangreaders. This panel met to create the different categories and the qualifications for each category for the awards.  
The First-round nomination ballot were open to Fangreaders only. The Initial Nomination period, that determined the top four finalists in each category extended from November 26th until January 8th. All Initial Nominations were compiled and tabulated using Kwik Surveys  
Ballots were verified by Fairyblood and JecaNS, two chat room Administrators, none of whom are authors on or any other location. The stories that placed in the top four highest amounts of initial nominations went on the Final-Round Public Ballot as finalists including all the stories that tied for each of the four places.

Final Voting:  
Final-round Ballots were open to the general public. The format was multiple choice. A link to the final-round ballot was posted throughout the fandom. The final voting period extended from January 15th until February 19th . Those ballots again were verified by Fairyblood and JecaNS, two chat room Administrators, none of whom are authors on or any other location.

The Panelist Choice Award:

The Fangreaders Award Panel was made up from any Fangreader member that wished to volunteer their time. 13 members volunteered. It was decided by majority vote to have all the First Round nominations (250+ stories that did not make it to the Final Ballot) and the non winning entries of the Final Ballot as the pool of stories to choose from in order to give more stories a second chance of recognition. The panelists were then asked to submit their choice from the First round of nominations or abstain. Once the results from the Final Ballot were tabulated by Kwik Surveys, all non winning stories and First Round nominations selected from the panel were placed on a Panelist Choice Ballot from Kwik Surveys. At the point of the deadline a tie had resulted at which time another Panelist Choice Ballot was made for the Tie Breaker. The Results were verified by Fairyblood and JecaNS, two chat room Administrators, none of whom are authors on or any other location. The results were then revealed with the winners of the final round of voting.

Results:  
Results of final-round voting and the Panelist Choice Award were not revealed until the official presentation on the Fangreaders Hall of Fame site on Februrary 25th at 9PM GMT/4PM EST. A special banner was created for each category and presented to the winning authors.

Be sure to check out Fangreaders ChatRoom Central for more information.


End file.
